Destiny
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: "Hey, I heard you like to tell people their destiny, but I bet you already know that you and I are destined to be together. " Okay, bad pick up line. I'm going to go hide underneath a rock now and avoid social life for eternity just so everyone forget I ever said that. Oh, how I wish it was that simple though. *Neji/OC Oneshot*


**_ "Hey, I heard you like to tell people their destiny, but I bet you already know that you and I are destined to be together. " Okay, bad pick up line. I'm going to go hide underneath a rock now and avoid social life for eternity just so everyone forget I ever said that. Oh, how I wish it was that simple though. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Destiny~<em>**

I was hiding. Where I was hiding? Well, in a cave. As for why I am hiding in the cave is a long, embarrassing story. I brought my legs together and rested my chin on my knees as I stared at the cave wall, sadly. It burned my cheeks to even think about what happened. It kept replaying in my head like a broken record. It left a fire in my stomach as I keep seeing the look on his face every time I blinked. The look of dumbfounded and lost in his tinted purple eyes. The way I heard people laughing who was near and was no doubt going to tell their friends later on who will then laugh at me. Now, I live in this cave. I wonder how long it will take for people to forget what happened?

I should probably should tell you from the beginning while I rambled on. It started earlier today...

_"You should just go talk to him, Emi." I turned my attention to Sakura whose green eyes was flickering between Neji and I. I rolled my golden eyes and tried to ignore her while I continue to write down different types of Jutsus. But, the pink haired girl didn`t seem to get my body language as a ticket to get out of my face. She sat next to me and leaned her elbow on the desk while smirking at me. I squinted my eyes and concentrated on my Jutsus. _

_Making a hand-sign, I was quickly stopped. I glared at Sakura and narrowed my eyes at her, my eyes flickering to her hand on top of mine, disrupting my studying. Sighing and relaxed causing her to let go of my hands, "No, I`m noting going over there to talk to him. Thank you very much." _

_"Talk to who?" I turned my attention to the small, quiet voice from behind me. There was Hinata with a small blush on her cheek, probably for asking as she hugged herself. _

_I breathed out, "No one-"_

_"Neji." I stared at Sakura who had a innocent grin on her face. This causes Hinata to gasp lightly as her lavender eyes turned to her cousin who was reading a book, paying no attention the class with a dismissed teacher. His eyebrows furrowed as he read in concentration before flipping the page. God, can he be even more attractive?_

_"Why don`t you?" I blushed realizing I`ve been caught staring before turning to the Hyuuga member. She looked at me with pure confusion._

_I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head, "How would you feel if you had to talk to Naruto?" I`m pretty sure all her blood rush to her cheeks as she looked down onto the floor. _

_"Oh, I see-"_

_"No excuses!" We both, and people nearby, turned to look at Sakura who was pointing an accusing finger at the both of us. I connected my palm with my face as I resist the urge to smack her. She grabbed so many attention...one of them being Neji. Oh, God. What the hell did she just do? _

_He seem to glare at pinky over here for disturbing him before returning to his book in peace. It was my turn to glare at her as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. I stood and marched away before doing something bad...like stabbing her with my pencil. _

_Before I can walk out the class, I felt a pair of hands being placed on my shoulder. Turning around, I say Sakura smiling at me. Oh, what now? _

_Before I could snap, I was suddenly being thrown. She giving me a 'Go get `em, tiger.' Saying. I placed my hands on the desk I nearly crashed into and breath out in relief. What was she trying to do?! Kill me?! Before I could give the pink haired girl a piece of my mind, someone clearing their throat caught my attention._

_ I looked at the owner of the desk to see no other then Neji Hyuuga himself. His eyes that amazes me every time stares at me. A hard expression on his face as he spoke, but I didn`t listen to it. My eyes just kept drinking him in. Wait, he said something. What the hell did he say?!_

_"What was that again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_He sighed, annoyed and repeated, "Is there something I can help you with?" What did I want? I wasn`t prepared to talk to him! Thanks a lot, Sakura. _

_Say something, Emi. Something, anything!__ "Hey, I heard you like to tell people their destiny, but I bet you already know that you and I are destined to be together." _

_What._

_The hell._

_Was._

_That?!_

_It was dead silence in the class room as everyone began to stare, but I wasn`t looking at them. No. I was looking at Neji whose hard mask broke and was replaced with a confused, blank one. _

_I bit down on my bottom lip so hard, I began to taste my own blood. Salty and metal like. Then, they were laughing. They were all laughing at me. Some whispering in others ears others just flat out laughed in my face. I glanced at Hinata who looked on the floor blushing, shaking her head and back at Sakura who had an apologetic look on her face. _

_I took one last look at Neji to see him sitting there, shocked and frozen. I felt tears rim my eyes and my cheeks heating up before I made a run for it. As I ran, the laughs seemed distanced, but I could still hear it in my head. I could still see his face in my head. I let the tears go. It blared my vision as I made it into the woods. _

_I wasn`t sure where I was going nor did I know how long I was staying, I knew it was going to be long._

* * *

><p>So, now you know what happened. Which brings me here to my new home, the cave. I better get use to it here, I don`t think I`m leaving anytime soon.<p>

I sighed and looked out the large opening in the cave to see the sun beginning to set, leaving a nice orange glow coming into view. It made a smile a bit, but not a full blown smile I would show off. It was only a fraction of that. Seeing a shadow loom over me, I wondered if the bear that owned this cave was going to kick me out. I was full on ready to fight for this cave. But, to my surprise, it wasn`t a bear.

It was Neji.

I blinked repeatedly to make sure my eyes wasn`t playing games with me. Once I finally realized it was him indeed, I stared up at him as he came closer to me. I looked away and chewed on the bottom of my lip.

He was going to disgrace me. I just know it. I not only embarrassed myself, but I managed to embarrass him as well. Just great, Emi. Smooth.

"Emi," I instantly looked at him with confused eyes. The way he had so much gentleness in his voice, especially towards me. I surely wasn`t expecting that. I licked my lips and watched as the breeze made him dark brown hair flow with it. His lavender eyes searched me, curiously. I blinked at him, telling him I was listening. "What you did was-"

"Stupid? Dumb? I know." I sighed and looked down at my feet. I felt a hand be placed on my bicep as I gasped softly and watch Neji kneel down next to me.

Placing his index finger up to my lips, he hushed me. "Shh." He removed his finger as I examined him curiously. "It was...bold." I looked at him shock. Bold? Was that a compliment? "And not to mention, very entertaining." I watched as he smirked at me.

I wiped my face with my hands and groan, "I know. That was embarrassing!" I heard him chuckle as I stop to glare at him. "It`s not funny!"

"Well, certainly it is." Neji breaths out and sits beside me to watch the sunset.

"Why are you here?" He looks at me. "To remind me?"

He begins to shakes his head before stopping himself. "Actually, yes."

"You don`t need to remind me." I uttered, "I`ll remember."

He starts to disagree. "You say how I like to tell peoples destiny, am I right?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "And I`ve read your`s."

A lonely cat lady?

"You were right." I blinked at him confused. Was this really Neji or am I being played so hard right now? "We are destined...At least, I think we are." He murmured in my ear. I was so shocked, I didn` even realize him kissing me. I just stood there like a fish without water. Neji, realizing my lack in movement, pulled away with a blush on his cheeks. I made Neji blush. Me, Emi Muto made Neji Hyuuga blush.

I feel accomplished.

I watched as said boy turned away, "I-I`m so-sorry." I blinked a few times and shook myself out of it.

"No, I`m sorry." I say causing for him to gaze up at me. "I`m just still a bit shocked at what you just said."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "That we`re destined?" I nodded confirming it as he gave me a small smile. Placing his hand on my cheek, he says, "We can choose our destinies, Emi. And I choose you." Moving closer to my face, merely inches away, he utters the word, "Unmei." Then, he closed the distance between us.

This time, I made sure I responded. Moving my lips along with his, I closed my eyes. If I known this was a reward for humiliating myself in front of my peers, I shall do it often.

Pulling away, He smiled at me which I gladly exchanged back. I watch as Neji stood, whipping the dust off his shorts before offering me his hand. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if I should really leave. I mean, this cave and I really have gotten close in the past hour or two. Plus, what if everyone laughs at me...

What the hell?

I smiled and accepted his hand before standing myself. Not letting go of his hand as we made our way back to the village, in peace.

Who knew getting embarrassed was part of destiny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unmei- Destiny;Fate;Fortune<strong>_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


End file.
